7 deadly hosts!
by Rolling Lumanii-Chan
Summary: I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT READ IT ANYWAYS I WORKED HARD ON THE SONG PARODIES! If you actually like them PM me for them :3


**Hello! LuMaNiIInSaNiTy here, or as some of you might know me LumaniiDoesFanfiction! **

**I've been DYING to do this. It'll be a series of songfic oneshots with the host club as the seven deadly sins!**

**Ok, so Kyoya is automatically Greed, (FUDGECAKIN SHOCKER THERE.) and Tamaki's gonna be Sleep because I love meh some TamaKyo! X3**

**Also, Satan is taken by someone who i shall not mention!**

**IT WILL SHOCK YOU ALL.**

**The rest is up to you! Vote for who should be the remaining sins!**

**Choices:**

**Lust**

**Envy**

**Pride (THIS IS TWO PEOPLE)**

**Gluttony**

**DISCLAIMERS-**

**The characters AREN'T MINE, DAMN IT. :'(**

**However, the parody of Judgement of Corruption is mine :3 **

**First up, Greed!**

_The hosts, which is thee_

_Fuel the fire, that is me_

_Second Master of the Host Club_

_With fairness as a matter,_

_All it gets is laughter_

_I just need the earnings report._

Kyoya smirked as the mounds of money stacked up on the table.

Beautiful, beautiful money.

_The notebook here is my wrath_

_And those who are in my path_

_Must do what I must tell_

"Oh? Don't be shy, M'dear, there are plenty to go round." Kyoya slipped a host club magazine into the lady's hand while taking the money with a smirk.

_I am the best moneymaker in the depths of Hell!_

_I don't care what you appear_

_If you see courage or fear_

_Doesn't matter to me._

_All that I see in my eyes,_

_Is that your purse, you realize,_

_Must remain empty_

_Is it clear my lovely dear? You depend on me!_

_Is pure fantasy your destiny? THEN GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!_

_The merchandise within my hands is your consideration_

_You are in my evil hands, hands of the Prince of Corruption._

_Do you want more dreams my dear? Fantasy and so called love? _

_Give your pocketbook to me and you will be at ease!_

"Tamaki...You'll be ok, I promise." Kyoya stroked the sleeping teen's face lovingly, kissing his cheek.

_It is all for my obsession,_

_My poor insane obsession,_

_I collect this large wealth._

_If I get the hosts to hurt him,_

_And set their sins within him,_

_He'll be fine and able to live in peace._

"Kyoya? Why…? AAAH!"

Tamaki gasped in pain as Hikaru drove a knife into his heart, kicking him to the wall, not caring about the fact that he went lifeless.

Kyoya bit back tears, knowing he broke his promise, before gasping as Karou repeated the action, stabbing Kyoya in the heart. They laughed insanely as they left their bodies to rot.

_The clubroom of lies and evil is open once more_

_Every word of goodness here will just be ignored._

_My silver spoon within my hand is your consideration_

_You are in my evil hands, The mighty Prince of Corruption!_

_I need my wish granted, to fulfill this promise_

_So I'll keep my numbers in check as the unfair prices get higher!_

_[instrumental]_

_They was a pair of rascals,_

_Secretly murdering without a care,_

_Their fate might be ruthless, indeed…_

_I smiled at the case,_

_Evil upon my face_

_They paid me nonetheless to spare their reputation!_

_War among the host club,_

_Clearly, from my facade,_

_They then got their sentence..._

_Two honorless, ruined nobodies!_

_Rotting away, of course!_

_But then the twins's desire,_

_Turned to the lunatic and the admirer,_

_Their envy came up to kill us._

_Although he is my obsession..._

_I'm shamed as his protector..._

_Because I had broken my own promise._

_Ripped him apart, stabbed my heart, somehow they managed take the host club down._

_The tattered remains of the two of us would make anyone frown._

"You know, you could go to heaven...But you have to pay the price." The girl smirked as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her, before her eyes widened at the man's words.

"I'LL NEVER GIVE IT TO YOU, BITCH."

With that, hell's gates opened as he was tossed aside into the black hole.

And the strange thing was, he was laughing.

_The gate to Hell opened, I laughed so loudly_

_Falling down to Satan now for all eternity_

_My silver spoon within my hand is your consideration_

_You are in my evil hands, hands of the Prince of Corruption._

_Although all the club's work is under my discretion_

_Punishing myself? No, I won't allow it._

_Once there, I will then get my own silver spoon back_

_The bluish flames of greed will then fade to black_

_Once I rule the hosts again, I will make up my promise_

_For my obsession i love so much I'll make a utopia of bliss!_

**I know it SUCKED, but i tried, ok?! **

**Continue?**

**Choose which one i should do next! And don't forget characters!**

**Au Revoir, Mon ami~!**

**~LDF**


End file.
